This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Multivariate tools will be necessary for the integration of high-dimensional data from brain-imaging and genetics modalities. We propose using the Multivariate Distance Matrix Regression technique to associate potentially 500,000 SNPs with 70,000 voxels of fMRI brain images. This will take massive computing power.